Benang Takdir
by Ohime8
Summary: Hinata seorang 'manusia' yang memiliki pacar seorang siluman srigala? namun iblis tengu bangkit dan menjadikan hinata sebagai miliknya... lalu bagaimanakah nasib hinata dan kekasih srigalanya? (hati-hati penuh ooc, rateM khusus 17 , tinggal click back jika tak suka ) *fict pertama newbie author :3
1. Chapter 1

Malam ini tepat 1000 tahun dari tanggal yang tertulis di ramalan itu, ramalan tentang kebangkitan pemimpin klan uchiha klan yang berisi siluman tengu, siluman tengu terkuat yang pernah ada. Di sebuah kastil dlam kegelapan malam dengan temram sinar bulan penuh terbangun sosok pria berambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi dari dalam peti yang tampak mewah bertahtahkan permata, Semua tengu yang ada disana berlutut untuk menyambut kebangkitan pemimpin mereka, ialah uchiha sasuke.

"Selamat datang kembali my lord" sesosok tengu bernama itachi degan rambut panjang ekorkuda sedikit maju mendekat dan berlutut

"sudah 1000 tahun anda tertidur tanpa makan disini kami membawakan makanan untuk menjamu kebangkitan anda" sambil menunjuk beberapa tengu dan setelahnya tengu itu berjalan membawakan 33 orang manusia bergender perempuan.

"sya harap anda menikmati apa yang kami suguhkan" ujar itachi

Tanpa basa-basi sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Lord berjalan melangkahkan kaki dengan mata semerah darah ia mulai mendekati manusia yang telah disuguhkan bawahannya sebagai hidangan, tangannya mulai membelai wajah mangsanya, Jlebbb... tangan tengu itu telah mengoyak tubuh mangsanya dan mengambil jantung hati mangsanya dan memakannya dengan sangat rakus. Setelah menyelesaikan acara makannya mata merah tadi telah berubah warna menjadi hitam sekelam malam tanpa bintang.

"apa yang terjadi selama 1000 tahun aku tertidur?" tiba-tiba sang pemimpin membuka pembicaraan

"tolong maafkan saya my lord, selama anda tertidur daerah kekuasaan disebelah utara dan timur telah diambil alih oleh para siluman-siluman srigala yang dipimpin oleh putra dari sabaku rei" dengan gelisah itachi memaparkan apa yang terjadi " kemudian kami juga kalah dalam peperangan melawan dewa langit 18 tahun silam yang mengakibatkan hampir setengah pasukan tewas dalam pertempuran tersebut"

"jelaskan mengapa hal itu sampai terjadi!" nampak kilatan kemarahan terpancar dari oniks itu

"mohon ampuni saya my lord, saya yang tak becus untuk mempertahankan daerah kekuasaan itu, dan kelemahan saya dalam mengatur strategi"

"lupakan, setelah ini kumpulkan seluruh pasukan besok malam tepat pukul 11 kita serang kastil kerajaan srigala, lalu kita kuasai darah mereka dan dapatkan kembali wilayang kita"

"yes my lord"

Setelah mendapat komando dari pemimpin mereka itachi segera mengumpulkan seluruh pasukan tengu yang ada dan mulai membahas strategi.

(Kastil siluman srigala)

"ku dengar bahwa raja tengu yang telah lama tertidur telah bangkit, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati degan wilayanh tengu yang pernah kau takhlukkan gaara " sabaku rei raja dari siluman srigala berbicara pada putra bungsunya

" baik tou-san, aku akan berhati-hati, aku akan menyiapkan lebih banyak pasukan untuk melindungi pintu masuk menuju wilayah itu" gaara berujar mantap

" kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri tou-san"

"Hn"

Setelah perbincangan degan ayahnya gaara pergi mengunjungi sebuah tempat yang dihuni oleh manusia, disana ia pergi menuju sebuah tempat manusia biasa menuntut ilmu, ia menemui seorang manusia perempuan yang entah sejak kapan telah berhasil menarik hatinya

"selamat siang hinata-chan"

"e-eh gaara-kun sejak kapan kau disini? Dan apa kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?" gadis bernama hinata hiruzen terkejut mendapati gaara berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya, yang ia tau gaara bersekolah ditempat yang berbeda dengan dirinya

"ya, dan tadi pulang cepat karena guru-guru sedang rapat"

"o-oh, ku kira gaara –kun membolos, hehehe " hinata membalas degan tawa yang sangat indah

"enak saja.. huh" gaara pua-pura marah

"gomen-gomen gaara-kun habis tiba-tiba saja gaarakun ada di sini"

" yasudah, bagaimana kalo sekarang kita ke kedai eskrim yang ada di ujung sana?" gaara mengajak hinata untuk membeli eskrim

"a-ano tap-tapi aku harus pulang gaara-kun, aku tak ingin pulang telat dan membuat neji-nii khawatir"

"ayolah hinata-chan sebentar saja ya ya ya " gaara memohon dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya hingga membuat hinata tak tega melihatnya

"hmmm... baiklah tapi sebentar saja ya"

"hn" gaara melukiskan senyuman dan mulai menggandeng tangan hinata

Sesampainya mereka di kedai ice cream gaara memesan 2 es krim 1 rasa vanilla dan 1 rasa chocho mint, pesanan tiba dan mereka mulai menyantap es krim sambil sesekali bercanda

"hinata-chan ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" mendadak gara menjadi serius

"a-ano ada apa gaara kun?" hinata menghentikan suapan eskrimnya dan menengok kearah gaara

"begini,hm.. etto.." mendadak gaara menjadi speeachless

"katakan saja gaara kun" hinata menjadi sedikit bingung

" begini hinata chan, aku me-me mencintaimu, jadi maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" akhirnya kata itu terucaap

"e-eh..." hinata merona dan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat rasanya ia ingin pingsan mendegar pengakuan gaara, karena sebenarnya ia juga merasa nyaman jika bersama gaara

"heii hinata chan"

"heii bagaimana jawabanmu?" gaara melambaikan tangannya didepan hinata karena tak mendapat respon

"emm... itu.. a-aku juga mencintai gaarakun, aku mau" sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dan pipi yang semakin merona hinata menerima gaara

"benarkah itu hinata-chan?" hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan gaara

"a-rigatou hinata-chan" gaara mengecup pipi chubby hinata, hinata yang mendapat ciuman seperti itu mukanya semakin merah seperti buah tomat

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang karena tak ingin sang pacar membuat khawatir keluarganya gaara berinisiatif mengantarkan hinata pulang

"nee hinata –chan apa kau masih ingin tetap disini bersama ku? Apa kau tak ingin pulang? Hm?"

"eh-eh iya aku lupa" hinata tersadar ia tak boleh lama-lama disini ia tak ingin keluarganya khawatir karena ia pulang terlambat

"baiklah ayo kuantar saja" gaara segera menggandeng hinata menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir didekat sekolah hinata

"a-arigatou gaara kun " hinata hanya merona karena digandeng oleh gaara sahaba- eh pacar barunya itu

Seketalh 15 menit mengendarai mobilnya gaara telah sampai didepan kediaman hinata.

"heii hinata chan apakah nanti malam kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"a-ano kurasa aku tidak ada acara gaarakun"

" baiklah nanti jam setengah 7 aku menjemputmu datang kerumahmu dan sekaligus berkenalan dengan orangtuamu oke?"

"ha-hai' gaara kun, sampai bertemu nanti"

"hn"

Gaara melesatkan mobilnya menuju sebuah hutan yang menghubungkan kerajaannya dan dunia tempat hinata tinggal, jika ditanya bagaimana cara gaara memiliki sebuah mobil? Heii dia kan putra raja pemimpin siluman srigala sangat mudah baginya mendapankan sebuah mobil degan sihirnya.

"Dari mana saja kau gaara" Rei melihat kedatangan gaara

"maaf tou-san tadi aku menemui seseorang, taousan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"hn? Kau ingin bertanya apa?

"aku mencintai seorang gadis"

"apa dia dari bangsa kita?"

"bukan tousan dia seorang manusia" jawab gaara

"apa kau bilang?"

"maaf tousan tapi aku sangat mencintainya, apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mencintainya" jawab gaara tegas

" hn, baiklah jika itu pilihanmu tousan selalu meyetujui apapun pilihanmu" jawab rei dengan lembut, ya walau sabaku rei terluhat dingin di luar namun ia selalu menyayangi keluarganya

"terimakasih tousan, nanti malam mungkin aku akan mengajaknya kemari untuk memperkenalkan dia pada tousan "

"hn baiklah aku tunggu kedatangannya "

"hai' tou san "

Gaara tersenyum senang mendapati bahawa ayahnya mau menerima gadisnya itu walau ia seorang manusia biasa ia tak sabar menunggu untuk nanti malam

To : My love hinata chan (sms)

Jangan lupa nanti malam jam setengah 7 aku menjemputmu :*

Hp hinata bergetar melihat siapa yang mengirim sms, yang ternyata adalah pacar kesayangan hinata aka sabaku gaara ia segera melihat isi sms dan segera membalasnya

To : Gaara kun

Iya gaara kun, pasti :3

Setelah sms terkirim hinata tersenyum senang ia tak menyangka orang yang disukainya telah resmi menjadi pacarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

(Back to Kerajaan tengu)

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 malam, raja tengu tengah duduk di singgasananya dan memanggil itachi

"bagaimana persiapan untuk penyerangan?"

"semuanya telah siap my lord"

"kita percepat serangan, nanti malam pukul 9"

"yes my lord"

Sasuke sudah tak sabar untuk memporak-porandakan kerajaan srigala, sringaian tak henti-hentinya menghiasi bibir miliknya

"hn wktunya pembalasan" gumam sasuke

Di tempat lain, Gaara yang telah berpakaian rapi meluncur menuju rumah hinata, sesampainya ia disana ia berkenalan dengan kedua orangtua hinata, ada sedikit hal yang mengganjal dibenak gaara mengapa kedua orangtua hinata sama sekali tak memiliki kemiripan fisik dengan hinata, gaara yang terlihat sedang berfikir akhirnya kedua orangtua hinata menyadari dan menceritakan semuanya pada gaara

(flash back 18 tahun yang lalu )

kerajaan damai yang dipimpin oleh seorang dewa bernama Hiashi hyuga dan istrinya hyuga hikari yang baru saja melahirkan putri pertamanya menyambut suka cita atas atas lahirnya bayi mungil bermata bulan yang sangat indah, namun kebahagiaan itu rusak seketika setelah para iblis tiba-tiba menyeran kerajaan mereka.

"semua lindungi istri dan putriku" titah sang dewa lord hiashi

"aku akan membunuh kalian semua dan menguasai kerajaan ini" sosok iblis berkata

"tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekat"

Hiashi dan para prajurit lainnya mengalami pertarungan sengit melawan para iblis, hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa ada 2 sosok iblis yang sedang membuntuti istri dan putrinya, tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan sang istri, hiashi bergegas mendatangi sang istri, ia sangat marah melihat bahwa istri yang dicintainya telah dibunuh dengan sadis, sosok iblis itu membawa bayi mereka namun lord hiashi tak tinggal diam ia mengerahkan sluruh kekuatannya berhasil merebut bayinya dari genggaman iblis itu, ia pun memberikan mantra dan mengirim bayinya tersebut ke bumi, ia melanjutkan pertempuran itu ya hiashi menang walau ia telah kehilangan istri dan putrinya yang terpaksa ia kirim ke bumi.

(bumi)

Terdengar suara tangis bayi didepan gerbang mansion kluarga hiruzen, yumi hiruzen istri dari yomu hiruzen mendengar suara tangis bayi dan membangunkan suminya untuk mencari keberadaan suara tersebut

"anata bangun, aku seperti mendengar suara tangis bayi, temani aku mencari asal suara tersebut anata" dibangunkan oleh istrinya akhirnya yomu ikut bangun

Setelah mencari asal suara yg ternyata didepan pintu, akhirny yomi membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sesosok bayi perempuan mungil yang tengah menangis sendirian

"anata lihatlah betapa cantiknya bayi ini, dan lihat ada sebuah surat, dalam surat itu ia meminta agar bayi ini dirawat oleh kita dan diberi nama hinata" yumi menggendong bayi itu dan menunjukkan pada suaminya

"benar anata dia sangat cantik, mungkin ia adalah bayi yang dikirim oleh kami sama untuk kita" yomu mengelus surai indigo bayi mungil itu hingga tangisnya berhenti dan tampak sebuah senyuman di bayi itu

"berarti apakah anata mau merawatnya berdua denganku?"

"tentu saja istriku " yomu mencium kening istrinya dan membawa masuk hinata dan istrinya ke dalam rumah"

Setelah itu heluarga hiruzen membesarkan hinata sebagaimana putrinya sendiri, ia sangat bersyukur karena kami sama telah mengirimkan hinata untuk menjadi putrinya mengingat ia dan suaminya telah divonis tak mampu memiliki keturunan.

(back to gaara)

"begitulah saat itu kami menemukan hinata di depan gerbang mansion, walau hinata bukan putri kandung kami kami telah menyayanginya sebagaimana putri kandung kami sendiri, jadi kuharap kau akan menjaga hinata sebaik mungkin" jelas yomu hiruzen

"tentu saja saya akan menjaga hinata saya tak segan mempertaruhkan nyawa saya demi gadis yang saya cintai yaitu hinata" ucap gaara mantap

"baiklah jika begitu aku merestui kalian"

"terimakasih ojisan oba san"

Setelah menunggu perbincangan gaara dengan kedua orangtuanya hinata melangkahkan kakinya turun menuju ruang tamu, ya hinata sudah tau bahwa dirinya memang bukan anak kandung dari yumi dan yomu tapi tak apa ia sangat mencintai kedua orangtuanya itu ia sangat bersyukur karena kedua orangtuanya ini mau merawatnya dengan penuh kasih saya. yomu dan yumi mengantarkan putri mereka ke pintu gerbang

"ingat gaara jaga putriku baik-baik" pesan yomu

"tentu ojisan "

" tou san aku pergi dulu" pamit hinata

"baik-baik ya hinata chan" pesan yumi pada hinata

"hai; oka san"

gaara melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah hinata, hinata yang penasaran mulai bertanya pada gaara

"gaara kun kita mau kemana?" gaara masih memfokuskan untuk mengemudikan mobilnya" hii gaarakun jgn acuhkan aku " sambil menggembungkan pipinya hinata merajuk karena ia merasa telah diabaikan oleh pacarnya

"khehehe kau sangat manis jika merajuk seperti itu hinata chan, membuatku ingin memakanmu" hinata yang mendengar ucapan gaara hanya merona sambil memainkan telunjuknya

"mouu jawab aku gaara-kun"

"iya-iya hime kita akan menemui tou san ku , aku ingin mengenalkanmu padany, hime berjanjilah padaku kau akan mencintaiku apa adanya diriku"

"tentu saja gaara kun aku pasti mencintai gaarakun apa adanya dirimu, hm memang nya ada apa?"

"nanti kau akan tau" balas gaara

"mouu" hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika gaara membuatnya semakin penasaran

Mobil gaara berjalan semakin menjauhi pusat kota, dan menuju sebuah hutan hinata yang melihat itu sedikit merasa takut

"a-ano gaara kun.." belum sempat hinata menuntaskan perkataannya gaara memberhentikan mobilnya dan menyuruh hinata mengikutinya

"ikuti saja aku hinata chan, kau percaya pada ku kan?" sambil menggenggam tangan hinata

" ten-tentu aku percaya pada gaara kun" sebenarnya hinata sedikit takut malam-malam ia diajak berjalan menyusuri hutan, dan tiba-tiba gaara telah menggendongnya bridal style, hinata merona malu menenggelamkan kepalanya didada gaara gaara hanya menyeringai melihat tinggah menggemaskan pacar yang kelak akan menjadi calon istrinya, tanpa sadar hinata telah sampai didepan pintu gerbang sebuah kastil, ini seperti hinata berada di dunia mimpi

"di-dimana ini gaara kun?" hinata sangat penasaran skaligus sedikit takut

"ini rumahku hime aku akan menjelaskan semuanya di dalam"

Sebelum menemui rei ayahnya gaara menjelaskan semuanya pada hinata, yang sebenarnya dia adalah sesosok putra raja iblis srigala, pewaris tunggal kerajaan srigala ini. setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar dan mendapatkan respon positif dari hinata,akhirnya gaara mempertemukan hinata dengan ayahnya

"kau yg bernama hinata?"

"etto ha-hai' sa-saya hinata hiruzen"

Rei tiba-tiba tertawa melihat tingkah gugup dan malu-malu hinata yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan pantas saja jika putranya telah jatuh hati pada sosok gadis dihadapannya, namun tiba-tiba hiruzen merasa tak asing saat melihat mata hinata, ia mengabaikan perasaan tak asing itu dan mulai melakukan jamuan makan malam yang telah disiapkan gaara untuk hinata.

(Back to kerajaan tengu)

20.45 malam Seorang dengan jubah kebesaranyya berjalan di depan ribuan barisan balatentara tengu, ia raja tengu uchiha sasuke

"kita serang kerajaan srigala" dengan tatapan tajam ia mengkomando para pasukannya dan bergegas menuju kerajaan srigala

(back to gaahina)

"maaf yang mulia keadaan diluar sangat gawat" seorang pengawal tiba-tiba menghampiri rei dengan muka khekhawatirannya

"katakan apa yg terjadi" rei tampak murka ketika acaranya terusik

"di luar raja tengu dan para pasukannya menyerbu istana"

"bagaimana mungkin secepat ini" rei dan gaara tampak khawatir segera rei bergegas menuju medan peperangan, gaara segera menarik hinata membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah istana

"hinata-chan kau tetap disini, ingat kau bersembunyilah di sini" ucap gaara mengusap rambut gadis itu untuk menenangkannya

"a-aku tak mau sendirian gaarakun, bagaimana dengan mu, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya hinata matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"tenanglah aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap gaara sembari mengecup bibir mungil hinata .

"baiklah aku percaya padamu, jaga dirimu baik-baik gaarakun aku akan menantimu" setelah itu gaara bergegas menyusul ayahnya yang terlebih dahulu menuju medan perang.

(medan perang)

Gaara tak melihat adanya pimpinan iblis itu, namun ia melihat bahwa pasukannya kalah jumlah oleh iblis tengu itu ia bergerak ingin membantu ayahnya yang sdang melawan beberapa tengu, namun langkah gaara terhenti oleh sosok tengu

"kheh aku berjumpa lagi denganmu, kali ini aku tak akan kalah!" ucap tengu sebut saja itachi

"cih sombong sekali kau, walau pasukan kami kalah jumlah aku tak mungkin kalah melawan orang yang telah kukalahkan sekali.

"heh, kau fikir aku sama seperti dulu? Jgn bermimpi!"

Mereka saling beradu tak ada yang mau mengalah ,namun

Zratttssshh...

Terdengar suara tebasan, manik jade gaara melebar melihat ayahnya tertusuk, ia melihat sosok tengu degan topeng mata satu telah menghunuskan pedang tepat mengenai jantung ayahnya. Gaara yang melihat hal itu akhirnya kehilangan kontrol dan menyerang membabibuta

(beralih menuju raja iblis tengu uchiha sasuke)

Sasuke menyerahkan serangannya pada anakbuahnya ia sekarang sedang berjalan mengeliingi kastil, ia merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang yang berbeda dengannya maupun dengan iblis-iblis srigala itu, ia pun akhirnya mendekati bangunan bawah tanah, ia membuka pintu

"ga-gaara kun, kau kah itu?"

"heii gaara kun jgn diam saja, kau kah itu?" hinata yang tak tau menau mendekati siluete sosok yang dikiranya adalah gaara, namun betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat bahwa sosok itu bukanlah kekasihnya, ia bergerak mundur ia sangat ketakutan melihat mata itu terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan

"jgn mendekat" hinata memejamkan matanya, namun sosok itu semakin mendekat menuju hinata, sosok itu mencekik leher hinata dan mengangkatnya tinggi, dilihatnya lagi mata itu, manik bulan bersibok dengan manik segelap malam rasa aneh tiba-tiba saja menjalari sosok yang tengah mencekik hinata

"uhuk..uhuk.." hinata terbatuk dan mulai kehabisan nafas karena cekikan di lehernya, tersadar bahwa makhluk didepannya mulai kehabisan nafas, ia menurunkan dan melepaskan cekikan di leher hinata, namun hinat sudah tak kuar lagi akhirnya ia pingsan, sebelum tubuh itu menyentuh lantai tangan iblis itu telah memegangnya agar tak jatuh ke lantai

"cih lemah" ia memaki gadis yang ada dalam rengkuhannya, entah mengapa ia tak berminat membunuh sosok yang ada dalam gendongannya,ia membawa hinata menuju keluar kastil.


	3. Chapter 3

(back arena pertempuran)

Gaara yang kehilangan kesadarannya menyerang membabibuta, hingga membuat seringaian itachi semakin lebar, akan lebih mudah menghancurkan musuh dalam keadaan emosi tak terkontrol, akhirnya gaara berhasil ditumbangkan oleh itachi, sosok pemimpin mereka mendekat menggendong tubuh seorang gadis setelah melihat kekalahan yang dialami oleh musuhnya tersebut. Gaara yang melihat siapa gadis dalam gendongan tersebut, segera beranjak ingin menyerang iblis tersebut namun serangannya dihalangi oleh itachi dan gaara ditumbangkan untuk kedua kalinya, sasuke yang melihat respon gaara hanya menyeringai

"kau ingin mengambil gadis ini heh?" seringaian mengejek ditunjukkan oleh sasuke

"ka-kau le-lepaskan hi-hinata, dia tak ada hubungannya tentang pertarungan kita" gaara meraih-raih udara kosong ia tak kuasa lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya

"jadi namanya hinata? sepertinya hinata ini sangat penting bagimu heh?"

"lepaskan dia!"

"cih ternyata masih sanggup untuk berteriak, itachi urus dia tapi jgn membunuhnya aku ingin melihat kemarahan yang akan membuatnya hancur pelan-pelan"

"yes my lord" ucap itachi, setelah itu sasuke pergi meninggalkan medan perang daerah kekuasaan miliknya telah kembali ke tangannya dan ia bergegas kembali ke kastil miliknya ingin menikmati kemenangan yang begitu mudah ia dapatkan

(Kastil tengu)

Tak terasa fajar mulai menyingsing, Sasuke yang telah tiba di kastilnya disambut oleh pala prajuritnya melangkah masuk menuju kamar miliknya, prajurit yang menyambut kedtangan sasuke bertanya-tanya siapakah gadis yang digendong oleh rajanya tersebut, jika gadis itu dijadikan makanannya tak mungkin rajanya akan sudi menggendong makanannya degan err bisa dibilang penuh perasaan.

Sasuke membaringkan hinata di kasur miliknya, tak terasa 20 menit ia mengamati gadis yang tengah terbaring di kasur miliknya itu, terlihat sangat rapuh dan menggoda, sasuke yang sadar akan apa yang ia fikirkan memijat keningnya

"kheh apa yg ku fikirkan" sedikit keras kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya, yang akhirnya membuat hinata menggeliat, dan menampilkan iris bulan tersebut hinata memandang sekeliling dan menemukan makhluk yang tadi telah mencekiknya ia menekuk lututnya gemetar ketakutan

"di-dimana a-aku?, di-dimana ga-garakun?" berharap pertanyaannya dijawab oleh sosok tersebut

"ho.. kau mengkhwatirkan setan merah itu heh? Dia sudah mati!" dusta sasuke sambil memperlihatkan seringainnya

"ti-tidak mung-mungkin gaa-gaarakun telah berjanji pa-padaku di-dia pasti baik baik sa-saja" ia tak terima, entah kebranian dari mana ia menatap mata sosok tersebut walau hanya sepersekian detik , apa katanya gaara mati? Tak mungkin itulah yang ada di fikiran hinata

"jika kukatakan mati, berarti dia sudah mati!" sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada hinata dan mencengkram paksa wajah hinata agar ia menatap mata kelam sasuke sekli lagi, entahlah sasuke sedikit tertarik kala oniks gelapnya bersibok dengan mata ametys itu. Hinata menangis airmata yang keluar juga semakin banyak , melihat hal itu sasuke dihampiri oleh rasa aneh itu lagi rasa blas kasihan yang tak seharusnya ia miliki, dan memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke yang merasa sangat lapar segera ia memanggil itachi untuk menghadapnya

"bawakan aku makanan segera!" titah sasuke pada itachi

"baik yg mulia aku akan membawakan banyak makanan untukmu my lord, harap tunggu sebentar" itachi segera memerintahkan anakbuahnya membawakan makanan untuk sasuke, setelah beberapa menit para bawahan itachi telah membawa 20 orang perempuan yang nantinya akan menjadi santapan sasuke, akhirnya sasuke mulai mencabik mangsanya dan memakan jantung hati mangsanya satu persatu,sasuke nampak menikmati makanannya.

Tak disangka ternyata hinata berjalan melewati ruangan tempat sasuke makan, hinata yang mendengar jeritan seorang wanita mendadak takut dan penasaran, takut-takut ia melangkah melihat apa yng terjadi

"su-suara je-jeritan si-siapa itu?"akhirnya hinata menyaksikan pemandangan yang mengerikan bagaimana tidak ia melihat sosok iblis itu, mencabik tubuh manusia hidup-hidup dan memakan jantungnya bibir tubuh dan tangannya penuh dengan darah. Ia pun berteriak dan terduduk lemas

"kyaaaaaaaa"

"ck kau mengganggu acara makanku!" dengan tubuh berlumuran darah sasuke mendekati hinata yang sudah terduduk lemas

"apa yang kau lihat hm?" tanya sasuke tepat di telinga hinata sambil menyentuh pipi hinata menggunakan jari telunjuknya sehingga noda darah menempel disana, hinata tak mampu berkata-kata lagi

"kamisama tolonglah aku, dia pasti akan membunuhku juga" batiin hinata, hinata menutup matanya tak ingin merasakan dan melihat kematian, namun tiba-tiba bibirnya merasakan dan mencium bau anyir, bibirnya dicium dan dilumat oleh bibir sasuke yang masih terdapat darah segar di bibirnya, sasuke menekan kepala hinata agar ia tak melepaskan diri dari ciumannya

"mmmphh... "ciuman menuntut oleh sasuke membuat hinata menelan salvia yang telah bercampur darah miliknya dan sasuke membuat hinata ingin muntah,hinata pun mendorong dada sasuke airmata tumpah di pipinya .

"ck tidak buruk untuk hidangan penutup" komentar sasuke setelah melepaskan pagutan itu, sasuke segera menyeret kembali ke kamar miliknya

"jgn pernah sekali-kali kau pergi dari kamar ini, atau kau akan ku bunuh" ancam sasuke berlalu pergi tak menghiraukan hinata yang masih menangis akiat syok

"kau gantikan pakaian gadis itu dan jgn lupa bersihkan tubuhnya" perintah sasuke pada salah seorang pelayan tua yang telah lama mengabdi

"ba-bai yang mulia"

Pelayan wanita itu mendatangi sebuah toko pakaian yang ada di lingkungan istana toko pakaian itu adalah toko langganan untuk membeli baju-baju yang dikenakan oleh raja dan para bangsawan. Setelah membeli beberapa gaun dan pakian dalam serta alas kaki pelayan itu kembali ke istana dan menuju kamar rajanya tersebut

"nona apa anda di dalam, bolehkah saya masuk?" pelayan itu mengetuk pintu dan menunggu jawaban

"si-siapa?" tanya hinata takut-takut

"saya chiyo nona, pelayan di istana ini"

" ba-baiklah silahkan masuk" chiyo segera masuk kedalam sedikit terkejut melihat penampulan hinata yang masih terlihat genangan air mata di matanya

" ada apa chiyo ba san?" tanya hinata ramah setelah melihat sosok pelayan yang sudah tua yang terlihat ramah

"saya disini diperintahkan yang mulia untuk mengurus keperluan anda nona"

"ja-jangan panggil aku nona, panggil saja aku hinata ba san "

"ti-tidak saya tidak ingin yangmulia marah, saya akan tettap memanggil nona saya tak berani memanggil nama anda nona" chio tak ingin mendapat amukan karena telah bearin memanggil tamu milik raja ya waalau tidak bisa dibilang tamu karena sang raja membawa paksa gadis ini.

"baiklah kalau begitu ba san" hinata segera menuruti permintaan pelayan itu ia segera membersihkan diri ia membersihkan tubuhnya degan teliti ia tak menginginkan noda darah itu menempel di tubuh dan bibirnya. Setelah selesaei membersihkan diri benar noda dan rasa anyir darah telah menghilang tapi tidak dengan rasa sentuhan bibir makhluk itu di bibirnya, sadar akan fikirannya ia menepuk pelan pipinya

"apa yang ku fikirkan, bagaimana mungkin aku menikmati sentuhan makhluk itu, bahkan ia telah membunuh gaara kun" hinata mulai terisak, chiyo yang mendengar isakan hinata segera menghampiri gadis itu ia membalut tubuh gadis itu dengan handuk dan berusaha menenangkannya

"apa yang terjadi nona? Mengapa anda menangis?"

"a-aku ha-hanya teringat pa-pada ga-garakun"

"putra pemimpin siluman srigala itu?"

"memangnya ada apa nona?"

"makhluk itu telah membunuh gaara"

"makhluk itu? Apakah yang anda maksud lord sasuke nona?"

"ya dia telah membuhuh kekasihku hiksz hiksz" hinata semakin terisak

"tadi saya tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan lord sasuke dengan itachi sama ia membicarakan tentang itachi sama yang teah melakukan titah lord sasuke dengan menyegel dan tidak membunuh srigala merah di sebuah gunung"

"benarkah itu ba chan? Srigala merah? Aku yakin itu pasti gaara kun pasti gaarakun masih hidup" hinata menyeka airmatanya senyum tulus perlahan terukir di bibirnya

Setelah itu chiyo mendandani hinata ia memakaikan hinata gaun berwarna biru gelap, dengan model pundak yang terbuka, rambut yang telah disisir dn tergerai indah degan poni membingkai pipi chubby itu hinata terlihat seprti para dewi

"anda terlihat benar-benar sangat cantik dan anggun nona"

"terima kasih ba chan, ta-tapi a-ano apakah ini tidak terlalu terbuka ba chan?" tanya hinata sedikit tak suka degan model gaun yng mengekspos pundak seputih porselen miliknya

"tidak nona anda nampak sempurna" jawab chiyo yang menimbulkan rona dipipi hinata, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan raja iblis tengu yang tak sengaja melihat penampilan hinata dan rona merah yang muncul di pipi hinata, membuatnya terpaku untuk beberapa detik, ia berdehem untuk menyadarkan dirinya atas tindakannya, kedua mata itu menoleh, sang pelayan segera menundukkan kepalanya setelah diketahui suara itu milik raja nya

"kau boleh pergi chiyo"

"ba-baik yang mulia"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati hinata, baru pertama kali ia merasa kagum terhadap makhluk yang diciptakan oleh kami sama, ia benar-benar telah terpikat oleh paras ayu didepannya ia memutuskan untuk menjadikan hinata sebagai pendampingnya.

"kau, aku akan memperistri dirimu 5 hari dari sekarang bersiaplah, senang atau tidak itu adalah keputusanku!"

"ta-tap..." hinata sangat terkejut " ti-tidak aku tak mau aku hanya mencintai gaara kun!" tanpa sadar ia membentak sasuke, baru pertamakali ia dibentak seorang wanita ia menggertakkan giginya marah.

Sasuke segera mendorong hinata hingga ia terjatuh di kasur miliknya ia menindih hinata, memegang kedua tangan hinata dan mencium serta melumat bibirnya

"mmmhh.. le-lepaskan aku" lumatan itu berpindah menuju leher hinata yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan, sasuke menghisap leher hinata meninggalkan kiss mark disana

"akkhh... he-hentikan o-onegai ahhnn..." hinata tak sadar mendesah tertahan akibat perlakuan sasuke, sasuke yang mendengar desahan hinata semakin kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, ia bergerak menuju pundak hinata yag ter ekspos emberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana

"ahh...iie.. hiksz" sasuke berhenti karena tiba-tiba mendengar tangisan gadis yang ada dibawhnya, ia punsegera meninggalkan gadis itu

"ck apa yang terjadi degan diriku, hampir saja aku kehilangan kontrol atas fikiranku" sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi, ia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan mencoba mencari udara segar untuk menjernikan fikirannya

"hiksz.. hiksz kamisama mengapa ini terjadi padaku hiksz hiksz.. " hinata menangis, ia menangis memeluk guling yang ada di sebelahnya

"gaarakun, kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Slamatkan aku gaara kun" hinata bergumam lirih dan akhirnya tertidur .


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah selesai degan acara mencari udara segarnya sasuke segera kembali ke kamarnya, ia melihat gadis itu tengah tertidur, wajah tidurnya sangat damai, namun ia melihat bekas air mata yang masih menggenang di sana, tanpa sadar jemarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata itu tangannya terulur untuk membenahi posisi tudr gadis itu menyelimutinya, dan ia ikut merebahkan diri disamping gadis itu, hey walau sasuke iblis iapun sebenarnya butuh tidur

Tak terasa pagi pun telah tiba, hinata merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat ia memeluk 'guling' nya dan ternyata sedaritadi 'guling'nya juga memeluknya merasakan cahaya matahari mengusik dirinya, perlahan dibukanya kelopak matanya betapa terkejutnya ia tidul sambil memeluk'guling' yang ternyata adalah iblis itu

"kyaaaaaaaaaa" hiata segera berteriak dan menjauhkan diri dari 'guling' tadi, dan mendegar teriakan dipagi hari membuat tidur nyenyak si'guling' terusik ia terbangun dan menatap hinata degan pandangan syarat akan pertanyaan ' ada apa'

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya hinata

"tidur" jawab sasuke enteng

"tapi kenapa kau tidur di kasurku?"

"kasurmu? Hm?" sasuke melebarkan seringaiannya, " ini kasurku, dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi ah bukan kasur ini telah menjadi kasur kita"

"ti-tidak akan"

"suka atau tidak ingat 4 hari lagi kita akan menikah"

"aku tak mau menikah degan mu iblis brengsek, aku hanya mau menikah degan orang yang ku cinta yaitu gaara kun"

Plakkkkk

Tamparan melayang pada pipi chubby hinata, sasuke benar-benar geram rasanya ia menjadi sangat emosi ketika nama itu terucap dari bibir hinata

"sekali lagi kau sebut nama pria merah itu aku tak segan-segan menyakitimu" ancam sasuke dan hinata hanya menangis memegang pipinya yang terasa erih akibat tamparan tadi " dan mulai sekarang biasakan dirimu untuk memanggil namaku faham?"

Tak ada jawaban dari hinata,membuat sasuke semakin geram

"cepat jawab apa kau faham HI-NA-TA?" tanya sasuke menahan amarah sambil mempertegas pengucapan nama 'hinata'

"a-aku hiksz a-aku fa-faham sa-sasuke kun hiksz hiksz" hinata menangis tersedu-sedu baru pertamakali ia dtampar

"bagus, jika kau menurut aku tak akan kasar padamu" meninggalkan hinata sendiri sasuke menuju singgasananya

"itachi"

"yes my lord, apakah ada yang anda butuhkan?"

"4 hari lagi aku ingin kau mempersiapkan untuk acara pernikahanku degan hinata tepat 4 hari lagi" mendegar titah rajanya itachi sangat kaget rajanya akan memperistri manusia?

"ta-tapi my lord bukankah hinata itu adalah manu.." belum sempat itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya sasuke menatap itachi dengan mata merah tajam yang mengisyaratkan 'perintahku adalah mutlak'.

Sadar akan rajanya yang marah itachi merasa takut

"ye-yes my lord saya akan mempersiapkannya"

(H-1 hari pernikahan sasuhina)

"bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya sasuke pada itachi

"sudah 98% my lord undangan telah tersebar" sasuke dan itachi sedang melakukan perbincangan

(flashback kerajaan langit 2 hari yg lalu)

Pagi pagi sekali prajurit raja hiashi mendatangi rajanya degan muka serius

"ada apa pagi-pagi datang menghadapku?"

"mohon ampun yg mulia, hamba hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar yang telah beredar beberapa hari ini"

"hn katakan" setelah itu sang prajurit menceritakan tentang kabar kebankitan raja iblis tengu dan langsung menggempur kerajaan milik sahabatnya yaitu kerajaan srigala, raja mereka mati dan putra tunggal mereka hilang entah kemana, kabarnya raja iblis tengu pulang degan membawa sandra seorang gadis manusia, yang sebentar lagi akan dipersunting oleh iblis tengu itu, hiashi yang mendengar kabar itu mulai tertarik, bagaimana tidak seorang raja iblis tengu ingin menikahi manusia?

"cepat kau slidiki siapakah dan bagaimanakah manusia tersebut, dan kutunggu laporanmu har ini juga"

"ba-baik yang mulia" sang prajurit segera bergegas melakukan pengintaian

Setelah melakukan penyelidikan sang prajurit melaporkan pada hiashi

"yang mulia saya ingin melaporkan tentang hasil pengintaian"

"ya aku mendengarkan"

"gadis yang ingin di nikahi raja tengu bernama hinata hiruzen, dia memiliki ciri rambut indigo dan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan yang mulia ratu hikari yang mulia, saya bahkan sangat terkejut melihat betapa miripnya gadis itu degan beliau" hiashi yang mendengar penuturan prajuritnya merasa sangat terkejut, hinata hiruzen? Mirip hikari? ' jangan-jangan ia adalah putriku yang ku kirim ke bumi 18 tahun silam' begitulah pemikiran hiashi saat ini, ia pun segera memerintahkan para prajuritnya untuk berkumpul, ia memangil panglima perang miliknya.

"ada apakah hingga hamba dipanggil menghadap yang mulia?" tanya panglima perang bernama neji putra dari sadura kembarnya

"persiapkan pasukan 2 hari lagi aku ingin melakukan penyerangan ke kastil tengu" mendapat perintah seperti itu membuat neji sedikit cemas, bagaimana tidak anakbuah tengu berhasil memporak-porandakan istana mereka bahkan tanpa kehadiran pemimpin tengu, dan sekarang hiashi sama ingin menyeran kerajaan tengu dengan raja tengu yang telah sepenuhnya bangkit? 'Ini namanya bunuh diri' batin neji

"ma-maf mohon ampun yang mulia, meng..." hiashi memotong perkataan neji

"diam dan lakukan perintahku"

"ba-baik yang mulia" neji bergegas mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin pasukannya

'hinata, apakah kau hinata putriku nak?' hiashi bertanya dalam hati

(normal pov back tengu castle)

Saat masih berbincang degan itachi, sasuke mendegar keributan diluar, dilihatnya bahwa para prajuritnya sedang berperang melawan pasukan kerajaan langit, tak berlangsung lama raja kerajaan langit berhasil di takhlukkan dan diseret ke depan singgasana raja,degan angkuh sasuke berjalan menghampiri raja langit yang telah terluka cukup parah

"apa yang kau inginkan di kastilku?"

"dimana putriku?" bukan menjawab raja tua bangka itu malah menanyakan putrinya

"aku tak mengerti maksudmu, apa yg kau lakukan heh? Cari mati?" tanya sasuke menampakkan seringaian diwajahnya

"gadis yang akan kau nikahi, dia adalah putriku!"sasuke sedikit berfikir, 'hinata miliknya adalah putri raja langit? Bukankah hinata adalah manusia? Tapi memang benar hinata memiliki mata yang sama degan si tua bangka itu'

Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis muncul ia mendegar ribut-ribut , ia melihat orang tua yang terluka cukup parah, ia mendegar bahwa pria itu mengaku sebagai ayahnya, melihat kedatangan hinata membuat hiashi dan sasuke menoleh pada gadis itu

"hinata, kau kah itu? Benar kau adalah hinata putriku, kau mirip sekali degan mending ibumu hikari" ucap hiaashi setelah melihat sosok hinata

"jgn mengada-ada kau tua bangka gadis itu adalah manusia" ucap sasuke

"jika kau tak percaya aku akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi" hiashi mulai menceritakan kejadian 18tahun lalu , hinata yang mendegar cerita dari orangtua itu dan akhirnya ia yakin bahwa ia adalah ayahnya, airmata hinata mengalir melihat keadaan ayahnya yang terluka parah,

"heh omong kosong!" bentak sasuke dan berjalan semakin mendekat pada hiashi ingin memberikan sebuah pukulan, namun dihadang oleh hinata,

"ku-kumohon sa-sauke kun hiksz, ja-jangan sa-sakiti to-tousanku lagi hiksz, ku-kumohon, ia sudah te-terluka cu-cukup parah" hinata berlutut didepan sasuke, melihat hal seperti itu membuat ide sasuke muncul dan menampakkan seringaianx.

"baiklah, aku tak akan menyakiti dan membunuh tua bangka itu, asalkan kau menuruti syarat dariku, yaitu kau harus menuruti semua kemauanku, tak ada bantahan ataupun penolakan darimu"

"jgn degarkan dia hinata, lebihbaik tousan mati" kata hiashi

"ku-kumohon tousaan jgn berkata se-seperti itu hiksz, ba-baiklah sa-sauke aku akan menuruti syarat darimu,dan ku-kumohon lepaskanlah tousanku dan anakbuahnya"

"baiklah, kita telah sepakat. itachi cepat lepaskan dia"

"yes my lord" itachi segera melepaskan ikatan pada hiashi , hinata segera berhambur dan memluk hiashi ia sangat merindukan sosok ayahnya itu

"hinata, tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu"

"tak apa tousan, biarlah aku menderita asal aku tak kehilangan sosok tousan yang baru pertamakali ku temui hiksz"

"sudah cukup acara tangisan ini, hinata kau segera kembali ke kamarmu!" bentak sasuke pada hinata, "dan kau tua bang- ah- mungkin mulai saat ini aku harus mulai memanggilmu 'otou san' , tousan sebaiknya kau kembali ke istanamu, aku tak ingin tiba-tiba berubah fikiran untuk melepas orang yang degan berani menyerang kerajaanku" ucap sasuke

"raja tengu, ada sebuah permintaan yang ingin kuajukan padamu, kumohon jika kau benar-benar ingin menikahi putriku, maka bahagiakanlah dia dan berikan ia cinta tulusmu" sedikit enggan hiashi mulai melangkahkan pergi degan dipapah oleh panglima perangnya yang juga telah dibebaskan

"hn" entah gumamamn itu berarti iya ataukah tidak hiashi tak tau dia hanya berharap pada kamisama untuk selalu menjaga putrinya


End file.
